1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, especially that of herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
Under CAS No. 876870-49-4, 1024115-81-8, 920483-67-6, 1208906-74-4, 1178717-16-2 and 1178627-20-7, the compounds 2,4-difluoro-N-(5-methyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)benzamide, 2,4-dimethyl-N-(5-phenyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)benzamide, 2,4-dimethoxy-N-(5-phenyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)benzamide, N-(5-benzyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)-2-chloro-4-fluorobenzamid, 2-bromo-N-(5-cyclopropyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)-4-fluorobenzamide and 4-bromo-N-(5-cyclopropyl-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)-2-fluorobenzamide are known Faming Zhuanli Shenqing Gongkai Shuomingshu (1996), 17 pp., discloses the compound 2,4-dichloro-N-[5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl]benzamide. WO 2010/132404 A1 discloses the compounds 2-hydroxy-4-methoxy-N-[5-(pentafluoroethyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl]benzamide and 2-acetoxy-4-methyl-N-[5-(trifluoromethyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl]benzamide. US 2009163545 A1 discloses N-(1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)nicotinamides having pharmacological properties. Indian Journal of Chemistry, Section B: Organic Chemistry Including Medicinal Chemistry (1986), 25B(12), 1266-8 discloses 2-halo-N-(1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)nicotinamides and 6-halo-N-(1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)nicotinamides. No herbicidal action of these compounds has been disclosed to date. EP 0 049 071 describes the herbicidal action of N-[5-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl]-2,6-dimethoxybenzamide. WO 2011/035674 A1 discloses N-(1,2,5-oxadiazol-3-yl)benzamides and use thereof as herbicides.